Total Drama Island (film)
Total Drama Island is a Canadian-American film adaptation of the animated series of the same name directed by Ash Brannon. Rated PG-13 Plot The film follows the premise if the first season of the series with the same relationships and characters. Producer and reality host Chris Mclean has produced a reality show for TeleNet (a reference to Teletoon and Cartoon Network, two of the networks that aired the show), with the assistance of Chef Hatchet, a disqualified competiter of Top Chef, where 22 young male and female contestants split into two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass, will compete in dareing challenges, trying to survive them and each other. Cast Crew *'Seth MacFarlane' as Chris Mclean *'Samuel L. Jackson '''as Chef Hatchet Contestants *'Mila Kunis''' as Gwen, the main protagonist *'Jonah Hill '''as Owen *'Eria Durance''' as Heather, the main antagonist *'Amber Riley' as Leshawna *'Christopher Mintz-Plasse' as Trent *'Kris Lemche '''as Duncan *'Andrew Garfield''' as Geoff *'Emma Stone' as Brigdette *'Clarke Duke '''as Harold *'Lyndsy Fonseca as Courtney *'''Martha MacIsaac as Izzy *'Amanda Seyfried' as Lindsay *'Ashley Loren' as Beth *'Michelle Rodriguez' as Eva *'Michael Cera '''as Cody *'Jake T. Austin''' as Noah *'Taylor Lautner' as Justin *'Matt Prokop' as Tyler *'Nikki Blonsky '''as Sadie *'Vanessa Lengies''' as Katie *'Nicolas D'Agosto' as Ezekiel *'TBA' as DJ Cameos *'Ryan Seacrest' *'Matt Lauer' *'Katie Couric' *'Donald Sutherland' *'Celine Dion' *'David Letterman' *'Jay Leno' Introductions Unlike in the series were each character is introduced on the Dock-of-shame, each character is brought in by Chris and Chief Hatchet who interupt them to tell them they have been accepted to the show. This is to give audiences who are unfarmilar with the series a feel of what the charcters are like. Gwen: '''Gwen is introduced whilst she reads a book by Edger Allan Poe trying to avoid a group of frizby players. She is disturbed by Chris, and says she only volieneered as a joke. '''Trent: Trent is introduced outside of his house after an argument with his father on missing a Harvard meeting to sneak into a recording. Chris takes him away, as Trent looks behind at his disappointed father. Owen: '''Owen is found having passed out from eating 61 slices of pizza. Chris wakes him up, think they might need another contestant since Owen might be dead. After soiling himself, they see he's alive and Owen rises and hugs Chris, disgusting him and leaving a large pee standing on Chris's paints. '''Heather: '''At the mall, Heather meets with her click looking down at a rival. Heathers phone along with everyone else's rings, showing an image of her rival kissing the quarterback with the words slut underneath the photo. Humiliated, her rivals runs away crying. Chris swoops in, Heather acting surprised. '''Duncan: '''Duncan is introduced right after Chris and Chef bribe the warden of his local Juvenile hall to have him released despite him trying to escape three nights previously. They then leave the building while another inmate named Mal taunts him as they exit. '''Leshawna: '''Leshawna is introduced when Chris knocks on the door to her parents’ house, only for her to answer and instantly start shooting her mouth off and scold him for not coming by sooner. '''Geoff: Bridgette: Courtney: Beth: Justin: Harold: Lindsay: Cody: Katie and Sadie: Ezekiel: DJ: Tyler: Noah: Eva: Izzy: Sequel Because this season along with Total Drama: Revenge of the Island are the highest ranking seasons of the series, a sequel to this film called Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is expected to be released in 2014. Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Total Drama Category:Feature film Category:Comedy